


OK KO: Let's play SBurb!

by PrincessPacman



Category: Homestuck, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward outfits, But there will be some dark moments, It's gonna be mostly humorous and fun, Lots of dialogue, Rose Lalonde Mentioned, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPacman/pseuds/PrincessPacman
Summary: KO wins a chance to beta test a new simulation game, SBurb. He has to choose a team of 5 others to play with him. Unfortunately, Fink and her team are his competitors, and this new game is not at all what they think it will be.
Kudos: 2





	1. Winning the game!

**Author's Note:**

> Exists between All in the Villainy and The Big Reveal. The Voxmore family is all aware of KO being Venomous' son, but no one else knows. I took a lot of creative liberty when putting them into SBurb since certain mechanics of the game don't work quite right with the KO universe. I may or may not end up finishing this ever.

"Mommy Mommy! Guess what!" KO bounced up and down in the car seat.

"Calm down kiddo. What's going on?" She asked as she backed out of the plaza parking lot. 

"I was at the videos game store, and they had this new game, and they picked ME to test it! Isn't that so cool!" 

"Wow! What an honor! Afterwards, do you get to tell them how you liked it?" 

"I'm supposed to make a blog about my adventures so others know how the game is." 

"You think you're up to it? It seems like a lot of responsibility to be the first person to test and review a game."

"Actually, I'm supposed to gather a team to play with me, so I won't be alone. I need five friends to play with me. I was gonna ask if you would wanna play with me, Mamma." 

"I don't know, Honey. What kind of game is it?"

"Uhm...it's like a fighting slash building slash fantasy game? I think...."

"That sounds fun! I'll look into it." The two continued to discuss the game as they drove home from the Plaza.

Boxmore:

"Boss Boss!" Fink scurried up to her boss' office. "Boooooooss!" She pounded on his door. 

"Fink! What's so important right now?! I'm very busy!" Venomous opened the door and scowled at his minion for interrupting him. 

"Boss! I was at the videos game store and they gave away a new game for beta testing and guess who got it!?" Venomous raised an eyebrow. "It was that stinky KO!" Venomous gave Fink slight dirty look. "Oh, Sorey boss. But, I'm still mad! But, they're giving away another one tomorrow cause they need to have two teams, and I REALLY need it cause I just HAVE to beat KO at this game!" Venomous picked Fink up and cradled her in his arms. He smirked at her.

"Let me guess, you want me to buy you the other copy?"

"I wish. You have to win the game, and it's randomly selected." Fink crossed her arms and pouted. 

Venomous gave a hearty laugh. "Fink, don't forget, we're villains. We can get whatever we want. The store clerk just needs a little 'persuasion'." He set the girl down and started walking back to his desk. "Don't worry, Boss will take care of it." He winked as she left the room and he went back to work.


	2. Building the teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO and Fink have to find others to play this new game with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 will be here soon

*Place holder*


End file.
